Lion King 3
by Thisizausername
Summary: Kovu and Kiara rule now and they have three cubs Zeus, Ari, and Fang. When some rouges show up, Simba has to reveal something that he would rather not remember. And then strange creatures they have never seen before take Kovu Kiara and their kids to a strange place. Will they ever get back? Will they survive? Read to find out!
1. The Rouge

**So I've written HTTYD and TMNT fanfics before, but NEVER a TLK so since it's my first time writing one of these and I haven't seen the movies in a while please don't be hard on me lmao.**

 **Author's** **P.O.V.**

Kiara slowly woke up to the her little brother Kion lightly shoving her telling her repeatedly to wake up. Once she had enough of it she did and thankfully he stopped his annoyingness and just backed away with a smile. She yawned and stood up before giving him a death glare. "Why did you wake me up so early?" she asked with yet another yawn. "It's the afternoon sis." he responded a smile still on his face.

Kiara's eye's widened at his remark and once she took a small look outside she found out that he was correct, it was the afternoon. Usually her cubs wake her up early in the morning...oh I never told you she had cubs? My bad...

They have 3...yeah not separately either. (All my OC's)

The first born would be Zeus, he had fur just like his mothers but a mane like his fathers he also had green eyes.

The second only seconds away would be Ari she had fur like her fathers and eyes like her mothers.

The third is Fang he had his fathers fur and mane but the body shape of Simba.

(Ill try not to add I to many OC's so it's not confusing.)

"Where are the kids?" Kiara asked "Their with Kovu he's showing them the borders and stuff.." Kion stated. When Kiara and Kovu where married it didn't exactly bring the outlanders and Pridelanders together. Just the lions in the Outlands. Their are many hyenas that come here and steal the food and cause much havoc that the Lion Guard deals with.

Kiara walked out of the dens to be greeted by Kovu and their kids. "Mommy! Can we play with our friends! Please!" Ari asked "Uh, I guess, just don't go to far." she said and they just nodded their little heads and ran off. "You sound like Simba." Kovu stated with a grin on his face. "I've always wondered why he was so over protective, now I know why." she said and Kovu just smiled while shaking his head.

"It's fine, not like anything bad is going to happen." he said I an assuring tone. "Don't jinx it." she said with a small laugh.

~~Meanwhile~~

"Wanna play tag?" Kora asked. Kora was Ari's best friend she had all white fur with just some black on the tips of her ears. Zeus and Fang both jumped into the conversation "Yes we would love to." Fang stated. The played for a long time but went back to the dens after Zeus saw something and stated that they should get back. He wasn't scared or anything it was just it was a lion and an unfamiliar one at that.

He thought that he should warn his parents for they are the new rulers but once he got back it was Simba and Nala that he saw. Not that there was anything wrong with that...

"Zeus you look a bit worried." Simba stated. "I mean I wouldn't exactly disagree with that theory." Zeus said giving his grandfather an innocent smile. But Simba wasn't buying it and glared at him. "It's not really a big deal." Zeus stalled. "Just tell me." Simba said.

"I just saw this lion from a distance, but it didn't really look like one from our pride, he probably just got lost or something." he said and Simba nodded. "I would stay alert if I was you, a lot of unexpected things can happen." Simba said and walked into the dens with Zeus following.

~~The Next Day~~

Today, Kiara was the first to wake up which was weird. But then he found out that she was actually the second to wake up once she saw Kovu sitting at the end of Pride Rock, watching the animals peacefully roam. But she noticed something off, he was also looking at something in the far distance. And now that Kiara saw it she cant stop looking at it.

She didn't know what animal it was but she had a strong feeling for it to be a lion and not one from here. He had a mane charcoal black mane with a bit of white, just as long as Simba's. His fur looked a bit like Kovu's but it was hard to tell.

"Should we check it out?" Kiara asked causing Kovu to jump. "Yeah." he said acting like Kiara never scared him.

The closer Kovu and Kiara got the farther this mysterious lion got and once the king and queen started to run he ran into the trees and was out of sight. Kovu was disappointed that they didn't get him but was also thankful that he didn't harm anyone or anything. On the other hand, Kiara without a warning ran after him. Kovu, was surprised at first but ran after his insane mate.

"Kiara what are you doing!" Kovu asked loudly once he caught up to her. "I'm going to get this rouge!" she stated in determination an began sprinting and soon enough Kovu found out why...she saw him.

He didn't even notice it until Kiara jumped in front of him growling and when he looked the other way...there was Kovu. "Why are you in our lands?" Kiara asked forcefully. "Hey!" all heads were turned, it was another male lion. He had Simba's body, and fur he had a brown mane just a bit bigger than Kovu's but smaller then Simba's and looked just a bit older then Kiara.

"What is with these rouges going into our land!" Kiara asked/ yelled. "Well there will be a lot more coming." the brown haired one said. "Why is that?" Kovu questioned. "These strange creatures, are coming and driving us all out. They are a long way from the Pridelands and that's why everyone is coming here." The black manned stated.

"I'm Koda by the way." the one with the black mane said. "And I'm Kopa." the other male stated. Once Kopa said his name Kiara's eyes widened, she thought- no knew that she has heard that name before

 _'Kopa take care of your sister! Kiara is very young!'_

 _'Daddy's where's bubba?'_

 _'Bubba isn't here...'_

She remembered it! Her brother...HER BROTHER!?

 **Like I said...first TLK fanfic I've written...I'M SORRY IF I DISAPPOINTED YOUS. Oh and always remember:**

 **You're beautiful, you're one of a kind, Smile More-Roman Atwood**

 **If you're not smiling your doing it wrong-Alex Wassabi**

 **HI!-Me**


	2. Kopa

**Authors P.O.V.**

"Who is he dad!?" Kiara almost yelled. "Who is who?" Simba asked. "Me." Simba turned his head to see Kopa. "And who exactly are you?" Simba puffed up his chest and moved toward the male. "You don't remember me? We had some good times..." Kopa stated not seeming phased by Simba. "Wh-"

"My names Kopa." he said with a smile. And Simba's reaction wasn't as he thought. Simba just growled and turned away, more angry then excited. "Do you think that just because you look like my son means you can walk around claiming that you are him?!" Simba furiously yelled. Nala walked up and separated her mate nd the rouge.

"Look I don't know who you are but-"

"Kopa." someone interrupted Simba and all heads were turned to Vitani. "N-No he's not Kopa." Simba stated. "Yes he is, I know my son when I see him." it was now Nala. Simba sighed he didn't want to admit it but once he saw the male he did think it was Kopa. He just felt like a fool leaving his son there, and allowing him to grow up on his own.

"Vitani...VITANI!" Kopa almost woke up the entire Pride Lands. He ran to his love and nuzzled her. "What's all the commotion about?" Kion asked as he walked up to his family but stopped dead in his tracks. "Dad, who is he?" Kion asked getting ready to fight. "Dad? You had three kids?" Kopa asked. "No he had two..." Kion stated.

"You never told Kion!" Vitani yelled. Simba sighed once again. "I'll tell you all what happened..."

(Quick A/N: Kopa was only in the books but not in the movies so the die hard Kopa fans came up with why he wasn't in the movies and this is their reason.."

P.S. Its in Simba's P.O.V.

I loved Kopa very much, he reminded me of myself. Back then, we allowed Zira and her pride to come into our territory because it was Scar who killed Mufasa and it was Scar who made them worship him. Kopa always asked us if he could go out to play with some friends. We always allowed it, but we never knew those friends would only be one lion, Vitani.

One day, Zira caught Kopa with Vitani and became furious. Once Kopa left she went up to her daughter and yelled at her. She stated that once she see's Kopa once again she will get revenge on him.

And like usual he asked me and Nala if he could go and play, we allowed him and after awhile Zazu flew to us in panic "Kopa! Zira!" was all he could and Nala raced to the outlands.

Once we got there Zira was standing over a cliff laughing. "Where is Kopa!?" I roared and all she did was turn around still laughing. She didn't say a single word and began to walk away. "Simba look!" Nala cried out and I raced over to her and looked down the cliff.

"Kopa..."

End of story and Simba's P.O.V.

"And after that I banned Zira and her pride to the outlands." Simba said finishing his story. He didn't want to remember it, but that was the past and his son was back.

~~~Next Day~~~

Simba and his family (Including Kovu and Kopa was in the back) stood at the top of pride rock, animals standing looking up at them waiting for the announcement. "Today, I want to gladly say, that my son Kopa is back!" Simba yelled and Kopa walked up to the edge of pride rock with a roar and cheers could be heard throughout the land.

After the ceremony Kopa was officially a Pride Lander again. And the first thing he did was go to Vitani, or try to. "Uncle Kopa tell us a story!" Ari pleaded. "I already told you a story!" Kopa stated. "But we wanna hear another one!" Fang said with an innocent smile. "Fine one time while I was-" he was cut off by rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there!" Kopa questioned getting in front of the three cubs, alert. What jumped out of the bushes was another lion he knew more rouges would come. This lion Had darker fur than Simba but lighter than Kovu's his mane wasn't fully grown in and it was blonde.

"What do you want?" Kopa growled. The rouge did the same. "What's it to you?" he asked. "He asked you a question." a older voice boomed, it was Simba. "Err S-Simba!" the rouge greeted getting out of his fighting position. "It's another rouge!" Kiara exclaimed. "I'm no rouge, Queen." he said. "I am the leader of the Thorn Pride." he added

DUN DUN DUN! NOTHING SUSPENSFUL. I wanted to ask you guys a question. Should I add humans in the story or not?


End file.
